WWE The Quest for Fame
by DaRealDeath1324
Summary: Hello guys this is my first story on FanFiction. the story is about my wrestling charactor i made 2k 14 the story will stop at some weird times because its a big story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys this is my first story on i really dont do this stuff ofter because i get nervous what u guys are gonna think but right now im facing that by creating this story so this is my story.

WWE The Quest for Fame

my name is Skell and im kinda the dark type what inspired me to wrestle when i was little I allways watched WCW and when I Saw mortis i knew that's the guy i wanna be when I Wrestle. Well never mind about that today I started my 9th year at wrestling at EWA AKA Extreme Wrestling Association. Sigh Well I might as well tell you right now im waiting for the alarm that lets know when I go to my title match. Well the person im fighting for the title is Jimmy Wells the owners Bratty Ass son. The last title match he had he lost his title so when that happened he fired the guy that won the title and threw him out of the building and took the title back as his. What the fuck the match should start right now the bell isnt ringing for me. Wait a sec I see a employee coming right in my direction. Employee POV sorry sir for the Wait its just i was directing some new employees were they will be working. But all of a sudon i got a call from he told me to give u this envolope. Skells POV I took the envolope I opened it and took out a big stack of papers.I read the paper's then my eyes grew wide in suprise. WHAT THE FUCK IM GETTING FIRED! FOR WHAT?!. I got so pissed that i pussed people out of the way when i was walking. im not like that but i was so angry that i just wanted to punch in the face so many times. I worked so hard for that title and he also lowered my pay check and that why im having problems with my girlfriend she even threatend to leave my because i didnt get paid that much i swear to god my life sucks i love my girlfriend we just had our first child but i dont know anymore. Theres that fuckers office I kicked open his door i saw a glimse of him pushing his security button while he was being a coward under his desk. I throw the desk across the wall i grabbed him by his shirt caller and throw him agaist the wall I yelled to him WHY DID YOU FIRE ME FOR NO FUCKING REASON!

He told me in low tone because he was scared of me. POV well itssss just that that that. SKELL POV ITS JUST WHAT! the security guards tackled me and handcuffed me. POV ITS JUST THAT NO ONE WANT SOME SKULL PUNK FREEK IN THIS COMPANY! NO FANS LIKED YOU! NO SUPERSTARS LIKED YOU! NO DIVAS LIKED YOU! YOU ARE JUST A NOBODY! RUFF HIM UP BOYS! Skells POV the guards grabbed there police batons and beat me senseless. after they were done with me they threw my lifeless body out of the building into a puddle while it was raining. I opened my eye lids i saw a young girl probaly 19 or something she was a fan of mine i could tell because i she had my one of my skull logo shirts. my ears started ringing i heard saying if iwas alright then my vision went blurey again my eyes lids closed again. i heard a car start . I saw her driving she looked at me then told me that she gots a first aid kit at her appartment. I saw what she looked like she kind looks like the other singer in the song hero made by skillet. she dragged me by my arms she she was struggling to carry me my eyes closed. awhile passed i woke up on a couch with a blanket over me and a ice pack on my head were kicked me. I think she was talking on the phone with someone probaly her friends telling them that I was here or something. i sat up then i rubbed my aww my head i said in a quite tone. I looked at my fingers there was this red substense on them i sniffed it. Lip Stick? then i tasted something on my lips i wiped my lip at looked at my hands wtf lip stick? now im thinking shes a grupy or something. idk if im supposed to be flattered with this or creaped the hell out? i saw a old poster of mine i signed 2 years ago the words on the poster said Skell + Jessie wait a sec i remember a girl named jessie she would always come to see me wrestle. i kinda knew she would have a crush on me. i signed the poster because she and her brother were orphans she was sixteen at the time. now i think she takes care of him now sense she nineteen. she saw me rubbing my head and looking around. Jessie POV you should lay down and rest your hurt badly. Skells POV look jessie i know you are my number one fan but i got to visit my girlfriend or she will be worried. Jessie's POV I doubt it everyone know how your relation with your girlfriend. Skells POV excuse me how do you know this? Jessies POV i saw a interview you were in. on .Skell POV damn media leches.

K guys i think im gonna stop here. msg me if u want more for wwe the quest for fame. if you want pls follow me :)


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sir wolfrivas again just to tell you i might spell stuff wrong sometimes its just the way i right and i put alot of detail in it because i have a creative mind. I might take along time to appload games because i will be busty.

WWE The Quest of Fame Chapter 2

Skell's POV Look i really apreciate your love and support but i gotta go back to my house my girlfriend might be worried i havent seen her all night. Jessie POV wow you really do love her mmmm i could drive you there if you want? Skell's POV thank you i appreciate it. hey i wanna give you someing kept it forever regular wrestlers would probley sell it. i grabbed one of my very first skull wrestling masks out of my gym Bag. Jessie's POV OMG thank you. Skells POV please don't say im sorry but i really get annoyed about people saying omg lol. Im sorry im old school i cant even understand those words people send me. sorry for being whiny its just those type of words are annoying. Jessie POV okay i understand grampa. Skells POV shut up. Jessie POV you shut up. Skells POV god damn it i forgot what we were gonna do. oh the car thats it lets go. 10 Minutes later. Skells POV we finally arrived at my house. Jessies POV this is your house i thought you would have like security guards or a mansion and a giant ass swimming pool. Skells POV what do you think i am the president? Jessies POV well i watched total divas and saw john cenas house and its POV yea i cant shit out gold like them im lucky i have even a car. Jessie's POV what car? Skell well the 1970s corvet right thei WHAT THE FUCK WERES MY CAR! I looked around FUCK! i ran in the house thinking if they took that car there gonna all my shit. i looked around what the hell jessie right by my side. i heard crying thats gotta be my little baby daughter shyan. i picked her up there was a note next to her i read then i tumbled on the floor i felt heart broken i just looked at the floor not saying nothing just dead silent. Jessie's POV what's wrong? Skells POV she left it was my fault i was to busy doing work i didn't pay any attention to her it was my. Jessie's POV Im sorry you gonna be okay? Skell's POV i wiped my eyes yea im gonna be okay im taking back my corvet that thing was my dads before he past away. Skells POV we arived at my ex's new boyfriends house there was my corvet. NOW LETS GET SHELA!. Jessie's POV you named your car shela? Skells POV SHUT UP! ill sneak in the house and get the keys. Jessie's POV FUCK THAT! she grabs a huge rock right by her and throws it at his window. then the alarm goes off. Skell's POV WHAT THE FUCK! THAT GONNA COST ME A COUPLE HUNDRED BUCK'S! Jessie's POV Quit being a whiny bitch and GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!. they drive away as fast as they could. Skell's POV you are paying for my car window. Jessie POV Im not paying jack shit. Skell's POV fine you wont pay for it but you owe me. she drove my car to a bar. Skells POV what are we doing here? well you had a ruff weekend so i thought we could get a couple beer's is that fine? Skell's POV yea that's fine i guess wait what about your brother? Jessies POV i talking to my friend she said she will watch him.

okay guys this is the end of chapter 2 i will apload more just at random times when im bored. pls if you want follow me or favorite me. there will be more stories when im done with this one.


End file.
